As computing and storage solutions become more distributed in nature, the cluster architectures may offer a variety of protection configuration possibilities. For instance, a primary storage volume (e.g., a logical volume) within a network storage system may be backed up by a mirror or vault implemented by a secondary volume. In fact, the primary volume may be backed up by more than one secondary volume in a “fan-out” configuration. Additionally, some systems may allow for further backup of any of the secondary volumes by one or more tertiary volumes. Thus, as systems get more sophisticated and as cluster architectures get more advanced, the possibilities for protection configurations grows.
A particular conventional storage management system provides a user with several different pre-set protection configurations from which to choose. For instance, one conventional storage management system allows for a user to choose a fan out arrangement where a primary storage volume is mirrored in parallel to two secondary volumes. However, such conventional system does not provide for a three-way fan out or four-way fan out. During a setup process, an administrator chooses from the fixed number of options of protection configurations. The administrator inputs the choice, and a management application implements the protection configuration by communicating commands with one or more storage controllers. The storage controllers, implementing a storage operating system, receive the commands and provide low-level control of the physical storage drives to provide virtualized storage according to the chosen configuration option.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved methods and systems for managing the protection configuration options at a storage management system.